


Amour

by Lucille0180



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille0180/pseuds/Lucille0180
Summary: *OOC*漫長到我都忘記這是abo了





	Amour

鳴上嵐沉默的欺上身，把原本坐在床沿的瀨名泉壓下，專注的親吻著。

瀨名泉也抱著他，努力迎合著，感覺滿滿的不明情緒都要掙脫身體衝出，就像氣泡一樣。

氤氳的霧氣從兩人的吐息而出，鳴上嵐顧不得被弄亂的金髮，現在只想好好弄哭這個人。

「鳴君、」手沿著敏感的腰線襲上，曖昧不明的停留在胸口。卻刻意不碰已經起反應的乳首。在換氣的喘息之際拼湊出的叫喊都染上了哭泣的色彩。

他等到瀨名泉已經被吻到發暈，一隻手推了他好幾下為止才放開他被弄到發紅的唇。

瀨名泉不爽的瞪他。收到那凌厲的眼刀，鳴上嵐只是愉快的微笑。多恐怖的眼神都在那人肌膚染上情慾泛紅的效應下變得更讓人慾火焚身。

瀨名泉在他的注視下把扣子一顆一顆解開。

「鳴君你真的很煩。」皺著眉頭、臉頰泛紅的瀨名泉腦子裡暈乎乎的，想被擁抱的慾望和羞恥的感覺在快要失能的理智中拉扯。他真的不知道怎麼辦了。解開釦子的手在微微發抖。

「……泉醬，你在害怕嗎？」

鳴上嵐的聲音在夜晚柔和的像燈塔發出的光。與之相反的，卻是游刃有餘的笑容盯著自己。那似乎被看透的感覺讓瀨名泉簡直想逃離現場。衣服太礙事了，他也真的沒有想像過會和最親密的，嗯，該怎麼形容，反正他從來沒想過會和鳴上嵐做這檔子事。

「沒有。」

有點扭曲變形的壓抑嗓音屬於瀨名泉

「說謊。」

「都說沒有了。」幾乎是罵出來的瀨名泉簡直從牙縫裡蹦出拼命忍耐的喊聲。尖銳到不行。

「不要勉強吧？」鳴上嵐毫不掩飾擔心的搖了搖頭。

鳴上嵐給了瀨名泉一個親密的擁抱。打算就這樣先收場。把思維停滯的瀨名泉的扣子又一顆一顆扣回去。

抑制劑，抑制劑，好像樓下左邊的街角有營業到很晚的藥局，鳴上嵐想起他也在那麼晚的時候在那家藥局買過生理痛的止痛藥給小杏。

剛想起身，隨即感到一陣視角的顛覆，回過神來，瀨名泉白皙泛紅的臉對上他的眼睛，高熱的身體貼著他的，鳴上嵐清楚的感覺到戀人下腹邊緣昂揚的慾望。

哈啊……？像是被石化一樣，鳴上嵐僵住了。

「夠了，鳴君。」氣到美貌扭曲的瀨名泉惡狠狠的罵著，他把鳴上嵐用自己那綿綿弱弱的力氣按在床上，解開他的皮帶，皮帶扣環在奮力一拋下在地板刮出尖利的金屬聲。

「等、泉醬……」不知所措的鳴上嵐不知道自己什麼地方惹怒了瀨名泉。他只能微弱的對他笑，怎麼辦呢？看起來心意已決的戀人真是太難對付了。弄暈他嗎？不不怎麼可能下的了手啊。

把底褲扯下，鳴上嵐兇惡的尺寸暴露在瀨名泉的視線裡。

瀨名泉驚慌起來。

 

「為、為什麼，明明只是個鳴君…」瀨名泉霎的別開視線，臉頰以肉眼可見的速度暈紅起來。

「啊、真是，這樣真的一點都不可愛了啊……都是泉醬，人家明明不想讓泉醬看到的……」鳴上嵐的少女心真的有點崩裂。他摀著臉，滿臉通紅。

「鳴君你就……閉嘴吧。」瀨名泉有點猶豫的雙手覆上，心跳的飛快。唇瓣輕輕張開，把呈現半勃的慾望含入。

「嗯……」鳴上嵐發出呻吟，有點顫抖的手輕撫著瀨名泉的頭髮。

舌尖舔弄著鈴口，沿著底部的脈絡滑過，瀨名泉艱難的模仿想像中的情事，咬合的肌肉已經開始發痠，被頂到喉嚨時生理性的淚水也忍不住掉落。

「泉醬、離開，嗯……」鳴上嵐想推開他，對上視線的時候又被瀨名泉的眼神嚇到不敢動。淚水浸染了被快感蒙蔽的眼睛。

白濁的液體灌入，瀨名泉被嗆的連連咳嗽。有些來不及吞下的溢出唇邊，染上了鳴上嵐的顏色。

「抱歉、泉醬……」釋放後的鳴上嵐歉意滿滿的輕拍他的背。

緩和下來的瀨名泉眼角發紅，他的表情，像是突然才清楚自己到底做了什麼……還有，想做什麼。又按著鳴上嵐纏著他吻。強烈的心跳交纏在一起。

信息素瀰漫整個房間。月白色的身軀在床榻上甜蜜的交纏在一起。

「泉醬，真的可以嗎？」鳴上嵐蹙起眉頭，奶油似的柔軟氣質在這種時候還是不變。

喘息被迫消失在涼冷的空氣中。

親手把白色的睡衣褪去，發情期帶來的灼熱染上胸口，櫻桃色的乳珠輕微的膨起。舔吻上，好像要吸出甜蜜的乳汁一樣。

空餘的手捏起另一邊的，摩擦的快感讓他快哭出來。  
「嗯……鳴君，那裡…哈…」暈紅透徹的肌膚有如綻放的美麗櫻花。

每一個動作都可以引起眼前這個人的喘息和顫抖。微弱的水聲從他優美的唇形中輕輕溢出。

他們又對視了，理智斷線了幾秒，瀨名泉有些衝動的扯著他的領子索吻。無意露出的呻吟破碎的溶入鳴上嵐的吻中。

到底為什麼會變成這樣呢？鳴上嵐有點不知所措。為什麼呢？抱他，對啊，抱他。你不敢嗎？

他看著在他面前已經被情潮折磨的不成樣子，小小的縮成一團，不住的喘息的前輩，分不清楚到底是什麼在驅動他，回過神來已經捧著他的臉，毫無技巧，也不打算克制自己的樣子就胡亂的親著他的戀人。感覺，就像無中生有的花瓣，紅色的玫瑰，白色的小蒼蘭，藍色的鈴蘭花從天空掉落下來，覆蓋住了兩人的上半張臉。聽說人在熱戀時，時間感會無視無色的世界而凍結，那個吻好像持續了一個世紀，然後作為「世紀之吻」還會在世界上的每一個角落看到它的影子，就像這個白色的季節。

是啊，什麼聲音都聽不到了，唯一可以確定的是，他在無比專注的親吻著他的戀人。在淺淺的黑暗中，他唯一能確定的是他將他的戀人柔軟溫暖抱的滿懷。那個總是發著不太成熟，有點可愛的火的前輩，從很早以前就開始相互絆制的，說是友人又太過矯情，有那麼黏黏膩膩的又帶著因為長久以來的默契，幼稚的較勁意味的普通朋友嗎。更多的時候，說不定是最了解彼此的人。瀨名泉托著下巴望著他的時候，鳴上嵐就知道他想從漫無終結盡是廢話的茶會開溜。吸到一些酒氣就弱化的瀨名泉安靜的靠在他身上的時候，他會無比自然的朝那些不會讀空氣的酒鬼拋出一個讓他們都瑟縮一下的微笑，然後再熟練的叫車把人送回去。

第一次兩人有那樣"如果你能一直待在我身邊就好了"的想法，說不定是很久很久以前的事了。

親吻的時候，瀨名泉很不得要領。就像他平常不太耐煩的感覺。帶了點羞惱的氣氛。簡直是一隻貓用尖銳的牙齒狠戾的示愛。鳴上嵐倒是十分耐心，他總能打亂他的步調，然後循循善誘的讓戀人心甘情願的交出主導權。  
他的手指所到之處，他的戀人都忍不住顫抖。從纖白的脖頸，鎖骨，一直到胸前。無比眷戀的撫摸著，很顯然的這樣脆弱又渴望到如此控制不住的前輩，挑起了自己不為人知的一面。他不由自主的笑了一聲，那聲音是低沉的，非常。連自己都嚇了一跳。

「我說，泉，你想要我怎麼抱你呢？」不是「人家」，「我」接著說，「不說出來的話，我是不會明白的哦？」瀨名泉突然明白了，那傢伙的開關被自己打開了。鳴上嵐好整以暇的看著他笑，不證自明的誘惑映在瀨名泉銀藍的眼中，像女王一樣，又確實是個被戀人挑起慾望的危險的男人。

「哈啊？明明只是個鳴君……？」瀨名泉其實不想說話，但是體內的情愫催著他說話。無可奈何，他有些焦躁的環上他的脖頸，靠近到聽到自己急促的呼吸和喘息，他張開被情慾燒的亮紅的唇，一字一句的說：

「抱我，更深的，直到靈魂的最深，直到完全屬於你為止。」

他看到鳴上嵐的瞳孔縮緊。愉快的笑了。誰讓他拖那麼久。

沒想到鳴上嵐又要親他。他似乎毫無知覺的咬了他，他是看到鳴上嵐有點委屈的充滿水氣的眼睛才發現的。

「超煩人。你是欲求不滿嗎？」等到他終於有呼吸空檔的時候他忍不住罵道。「就這麼喜歡……！」吻我嗎？冷靜無機質的冰藍在醉紅的浮暈下更是懾人心魄。他太羞恥了，所以沒能說完。而且他每說一個字，鳴上嵐就吻他一下，無論是臉頰，脖頸，還是嘴唇。真的太煩了。他的臉想必已經紅的無法形容。鳴上嵐毫無罪惡感，他親了又親，邊親還邊笑，他說：「這是為了讓泉醬變得更美味的儀式哦。」「什麼啊……嗚……」他已經羞恥到想用手阻擋他的莫名其妙的攻勢。鳴上嵐笑得更開心了。猝不及防的，順著他高熱的溫度，愛意的撫弄到了曖昧的地方。小小的隨著吐息浮動的腹部，

「吶，泉醬的這裡面，現在想要什麼呢？」

「說出來吧。前輩？」

惡意上挑的尾音讓他有一種快要被吃掉的錯覺。像是最擅長偽裝的殺手，有著精神上的煽動力，在獵物徹底依戀他的擁抱和低聲的愛語的時候，再輕柔的拗斷他的頸椎。與之相反的卻是他太過溫柔的擁抱，他一邊毫不保留眼中的寵溺，那像是星空中最純粹的光輝，一邊又惡劣的吞吃他的意志。

「如果泉醬不想說話的話，人家可要親上去了哦。因為人家擔心泉醬會受不了之後的頻率嘛～」

「哈？你在說什麼之後……？」他突然意識到了，然後躁動不安的慾望又快要壞掉似的心悸起來。

「當然是那之後的，還有很久很久以後哦。」

「隨便你吧……可惡……」那個笨蛋為什麼可以笑得那麼甜蜜啊？以後？婚後對吧。他幾乎想把自己藏到白色的被子裡，最好被子裡通往一個可以消失的地洞。

他深呼吸，想冷靜，可是大概忘了，空氣中都是鳴上嵐該死的蜂蜜和泉水的味道。

「哈啊……真的快要……抱我……」那抹透明的，冷淡的藍，已經被情慾之海浸潤了。他扭曲著好看的眉，好像平常挺直背脊的驕傲也被馴化了。望著那遲遲不來的救贖。

鳴上嵐終於收斂了玩笑的神色，近乎虔誠的吻著他。他的口腔很敏感，所以要是開玩笑似的惡意戲弄他，大概，不，是一定會被咬。捲起，再纏住，不時會發出嗚咽的顫抖。終於難分難捨到不得不因為快要窒息般的痛苦而分開時，牽起銀色的絲被鳴上嵐若無其事的舔去，瀨名泉覺得鬱悶的火光朝下身猛地蔓延成了愉快的焰火，但那本質還是鳴上嵐惡意滿滿點的業火。

他的手在燃起漂亮顏色的滾燙身體上柔軟的游移，在他被放置已久的慾望停滯，覆上，緩緩的動起來。他明顯的感覺到貼著自己溫熱的身體顫動起來，他的戀人忍不住抱上他，追上去，把忍不住的愛慕都送上去。熾熱的慾望前端吐出了情液，沾濕了全部，上下滑動的時候響亮的水聲聽得讓人臉紅心跳。他想閉上眼，卻像是被下了咒似的強迫他看著自己的慾望在戀人的手上瀕臨爆發。

「——哈、嗯……等一下……！」甜膩的尖叫讓自己都惱怒不已，很快他就射出來了。交代在他的手心。被擁抱著軟成一灘水，不住的喘息。

「哇哦，泉醬，好快哦，好可愛。」什麼啊這人，就像平常的玩笑一樣。他萬分嫌棄的看著笑得很開心的鳴上嵐。然後突然明白他是在想讓緊張又羞恥的自己放鬆一點。煩人的吻也是，日常調笑的話也是。明白了，了解了，反而適得其反，洶湧的愛慾又從體內深處爆發出來。他不由分說的按上去，揪著他把憤怒和斥責還有可惡的喜歡都倒進暴怒的吻裡去。

「鳴君你果然很煩啊……不要顧慮我了。」他在他耳邊說

「插進來啊，讓我成為你的，射進來，滿滿的。」鳴上嵐怔怔望著誘惑的笑著說著下流話的瀨名泉，他的腿在他的腰際邊廝磨。「泉醬，不要後悔哦？」鳴上嵐像是突然露出真面目的惡魔一樣，笑彎了眼，月光在他堇色的眼中變得黑暗而魅惑起來。

啊，這是要被吃掉了啊。

他看著鳴上嵐輕撫他的腿根，在高潮過後就一直微微顫抖，更別提雙腿無力的大開著。內側，到形狀完美的膝蓋，像是在撫摸瓷器還是絲綢一樣，神色都流露出愛慕的愉悅。瀨名泉腹誹著，這人吊人胃口的技巧堪稱一流。就在他這麼想時，像是懲罰他的失神一樣，淌著愛液的后穴就被塞入了手指。

「啊……嗚…呼嗯——」突然的不適讓他從頸背到腳尖都繃緊了，好不容易被忘記的羞恥感又爬上心頭，他含糊不清的罵著話，腦子裡像是炸開了花，模擬著性交的手指在甬道中戳弄，不時分開擴張。他的腿劇烈痙攣著，像是在忍受疼痛，又更像是在忍受愉悅。

「哈啊……鳴君……慢點…嗯——！？」他的聲音變得暗啞了起來，忍不住的眼淚都滑落下來，他的戀人貼著他的臉，低垂著眼眸專注的舔舐他的眼淚。按壓到某一點時，他壓抑的呻吟徒勞的轉成高亢的呻吟。

「呼呼，被人家找到了呢～泉醬可愛的地方～☆」鳴上嵐嘴上的調笑還是讓瀨名泉氣得半死，恨不得把他踢下床。但是手上的活還是沒有停下來的跡象，更加囂張肆意的用力按壓那個地方。

「哈啊……嗚……不要，嗯……停、停下，停下，嗯啊啊……鳴君——」他突然安靜了，有些欺負戀人上癮的鳴上嵐正覺得奇怪，抬頭才發現瀨名泉哭得梨花帶淚滿是情慾的臉哭著求他停下。而且前面因為他的錯，又白茫茫的一片了。

慌忙的俯下身安慰他的戀人。

「鳴君這個笨蛋……真是夠了……不要再戲弄我了，已經可以了，插進來啊…」他在如雨點打下的吻中，用沙啞的聲音說著。

「啊啊～都怪泉醬太可愛了，人家才忍不住想欺負你呢～」鳴上嵐連忙陪笑。瀨名泉望著他溫柔的紫羅蘭色的眼睛失了神。

等到真正被進入時，瀨名泉才終於發現那些做著看起來多餘的擴張的鳴上嵐有多麼溫柔。「哈嗯……嗯…哈…慢，慢點……嗯……」他眼睜睜的看著自己的身體像是被從中破開似的疼痛。隨著一點一點的深入，更加隱密的快感逼得他本就淫靡不已的，紅透的小穴滲出更多愛液。鳴上嵐溫柔又有點亂了心跳的吻著他，輕柔的撫過胸前的慾望來分散痛感。

「鳴君……哈嗚……嗯……可以了……」瀨名泉捧著他的臉，內壁不斷的痙攣，抽動著親吻深埋著的慾望。情動的樣子讓鳴上嵐幾乎想把他做到直不起腰。就算之後會被罵死也無所謂。

於是以一個吻為信號，更加激烈的碰撞如暴風雨般的在月光下的房間響起。他的指甲在他的身上刻出絲絲縷縷的血痕，鳴上嵐聽著傳到腦內甜膩軟綿的聲音，目光變得深沉了起來。

「啊啊……嗯……哈，等，等下，那裡……好奇怪——不要，要去了……嗯」他仰起頭，睜著眼卻無法聚焦，哭著搖頭的同時前面又高潮了一次。張開的唇盲目的在黑暗中尋找鳴上嵐的。

「啊啊，泉，你的——」「生殖腔，被我打開了呢。」鳴上嵐的音調非常低沉，金色的髮絲在瀨名泉的手中被弄得亂了。高熱緻密的觸感更像是活生生的臟器。縮緊的內壁不住的親吻慾望，生殖腔的開口咬著頂端，邀請著alpha的征服。

瀨名泉的全身都因生殖腔被頂入的痠軟感和不安渾身抽顫，像是因慾望的張力而將要爆發的弓。在黑暗中，他不停的喊著鳴上嵐的名字，鳴上嵐吻上他，就像他所愛所想的那樣。成結的時程漫長又帶了點痛楚，擁抱著吻一個一個落下。他的戀人因為太強大的刺激而迷迷糊糊的昏了過去，只有口中還呢喃著模糊的呻吟和他的名字。他輕柔的撫著他，在後頸留下了今夜唯一一個不溫柔的咬痕。「我會守護泉的幸福的。」在真的累到睡著前，瀨名泉望著鳴上嵐寵溺的目光，混亂不清的聽到了這句好像在夢中聽過的話，不過，等到他把夢中奇怪的人和鳴上嵐的印象聯繫在一起的時候，那都是婚後的事了。

被標記的omega超兇的。鳴上嵐嘆道。朔間凜月聽了露出幸災樂禍的笑容。


End file.
